Irresistible
by wingless87
Summary: DHr. "I want to be left alone, Malfoy". . ."Why so harsh, Granger?". . ."Please, just go". . ."Truth is, maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to stay here...with you."


**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in this story belong to me. The song "Irresistible" belongs to Jessica Simpson.

**AN: **I really like the song, but I'm not sure if I wrote this fic properly. Oh well, I kind of like it. :) As for my other story (which I haven't updated for a long time), I'm not sure if I could continue with it since everything in it is very cliche, and I'm suffering from lack of ideas. So don't be surprised if I won't update for a while or I remove it from the site.

* * *

Irresistible

She was the queen of control.

Yet how could she have controlled this?

She knew everything inside out.

Yet this was completely foreign to her.

She was weary; she was confused; she was mystified; she was...

In love.

In love with the worst of them all...

Draco Malfoy.

_You Know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible_

Increasing her steady pace, she sped down the hallway, ignoring the looks of other students walking in the opposite direction. She had to go somewhere, anywhere as long as she was far away from him.

He was certainly unpredictable. That was a fact.

She didn't know how he did it, but just when she thought she had him figured out, he had to go and prove her wrong by doing some sort of stunt. Why did she have to be his victim? Wasn't there any way out of this mess?

Arriving at her desired location, she opened the doors to the library. It was the perfect place for her since Draco would never dare consider entering this place. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the back where she knew that no one would bother her.

Sitting on one of the wooden chairs, she put her head down and closed her eyes. Images of the one that she secretly desired flashed in her mind.

Even her own imagination was against her._  
_  
_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no_

His platinum-blond hair waving carelessly in the air.

His grey eyes searching for something; longing for the unknown.

His lips softly whispering her name.

She shook out of her daydream, and seriously considered Obliviating herself. There was just no way she could get him out of her mind, was there?

She wished badly for it to be someone else. She didn't want to think of him all the time. After all, he was cruel, manipulative, cold-hearted...

Tempting, alluring, enticing, powerful-

No, he was not these things.

She was smart. She was supposed to know that this infatuation she had with him would only lead her to nowhere. She had to get rid of him somehow, but for once, she couldn't think of an answer.

She was dealing with the devil, and she knew it._  
_  
_But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me (yeah, yeah, I can hardly breathe)_

She had never thought that she would say this, but the library was not helping her at all with her problems. However, she knew that the kind of issues that she was dealing with could not be found in any book that they had possessed. She could not just simply read a book, and have knowledge of all the facts involved in her situation. No, she had to do this alone.

Deciding that this wasn't exactly the best place for her, she collected her thoughts and went elsewhere.

She felt the crisp, cool air against her face and relaxed. It was a bit chilly outside, but it didn't matter to her. She walked slowly this time, her eyes locked on the ground. She had not, however, heard the footsteps behind her since she was still trying to convince herself that Draco Malfoy wasn't worth thinking about.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she felt startled. She suddenly felt knots forming in her stomach, and her heart was beating like mad.

She knew it was him. He just had to be everywhere, hadn't he?

She closed her eyes, deciding that this would stop once and for all._  
_  
_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
'Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say No...)_

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I believe you know the answer to that question," he smirked.

She walked right into that one, but she tried again.

"I meant, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to enjoy this," he simply said.

She turned around to face him. "This?"

He gestured at their surroundings. "What, I'm not allowed to go outside?"

She took a breath. "I want to be left alone, Malfoy."

"Why so harsh, Granger?"

"Please, just go."

"Truth is," he took a step closer, "maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to stay here... with you."_  
_  
_But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh,oh, yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me_

There he goes again, being the unpredictable person that he was.

He took another step forward, which made her realize just how close they were to each other. Frantically looking sideways, she noticed that there was hardly anybody around. There was no way out.

"It's just the two of us."

She looked back into his eyes, and wished that he would just leave a bit more space between the two of them. Unconsciously, her hand slowly reached up and touched her lips, all the while, keeping her gaze on him.

That move hadn't gone unnoticed by Draco, however.

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" she squeaked out, remembering their little incident earlier in the day. She realized it – she was just part of his silly game.

"That little kiss that we shared..."

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly, remembering everything fully even though in her point of view, the kiss was a bit forced on his side.

"It would've been better if there weren't so many people around," he whispered softly.

"You mean like right-"

"Now."

She knew that from that point on, there was no turning back. _  
_  
_Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful_

He was leaning closer and closer. She could still avoid him if she pulled back and ran away.

But she didn't. She remained frozen on her spot, and waited until she finally felt the touch of his lips against hers. It was a soft contact, far much better than their earlier one. A small part of her wanted to stop this right away and demand what was going on. However she ignored it, trying to savour the moment as much as she can.

Abruptly, he had pulled away, leaving her eagerly wanting more. Noticing confusion forming in her eyes, he smiled.

"'Till next time, Granger."

That was all he had said before he hurriedly walked away, leaving her standing outside with the cool breeze blowing all around her.  
  
_He's so irresistible (yeah, yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me_

She remained there a long while after he was gone. She couldn't believe what had just happened, and how he could just walk away so fast. Once again, her hand reached up to her lips, where his own had touched just a few minutes ago.

Had he meant what he said?

She certainly didn't know, and questioned whether he would ever tell her the answer to that question. Perhaps she would never get to know the thoughts that formed in his mind at that particular moment.

Sighing, she treaded her way back inside Hogwarts. She would have to face him again, but it didn't matter anymore.

She just couldn't get over him that easily, so why bother trying?_  
_  
_He's irresistible (yeah, yeah)  
Up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me...._

* * *

**End.  
**R_**&**_R please.


End file.
